Scam
by Freakinamask
Summary: The Joker says that it takes only one bad day to create a supervillaine. For Samantha Crammin the process was much longer. OC, Riddler and Killer Croc cameos
1. Chapter 1

Scam Chapter 1 

"Samantha Crammin", called out the professor.

Samantha sighed in relief as she went to collect her degree. She'd passed. It wasn't a hugely technical degree, it was only media studies after all. It was amazing what the internet and a credit card could do for your finals, but still. She'd passed. Samantha hadn't wanted to do media. She'd wanted to do art. But a piece of art was much harder to find online and pass off as her own, plus the opinions of the teacher and a million other things got in the way, so she'd done media, and she'd passed. Samantha had to pass, she never failed, and she'd do whatever it took to pass, to win. 

Samantha walked home from the university. It wasn't far only a couple of blocks. Most people in Gotham preferred the relative safety of trains or buses, but considering how often public transport was targeted by terrorists or costumed criminals, Samantha figured it was safer to walk. Sure there were ordinary muggers, but Samantha was confident that the amount of time she spent in the gym, coupled with the can of mace she carried, would ensure her getting off relatively lived in a fairly rundown area of Gotham, in a small open plan apartment, kitchen bedroom and living room blending together none to seamlessly, it wasn't perfect but she preferred it to the lack of privacy provided in campus dorms.

Samantha threw her bag into a corner and flopped down on the coach. She turned on the TV. A commercial was just beginning.

'Great', Samantha thought rolling her eyes, 'Another idiot telling me how miserable my life will be if I don't buy their product.'

She reached for the remote. Surely there was something better on. Then a word caught her attention. 'Unbreakable'. She turned her attention to the screen.

A tall man with an airbrushed smile and a fake tan babbled on "Yes folks it's true, a vase you cannot break, perfect if you've got small children, pets..."

'Blah blah blah' thought Samantha 'I bet I could break it.' She glared at the screen, she didn't like being told what she could or couldn't do. It irritated her. The man on screen droned on " the vase you cannot break, whether you want to or not." He finished. The TV played on but Samantha wasn't istening. Was the TV deliberately trying to annoy her, she could break that stupid vase if she wanted to. Maybe she should. Just to prove her point. It was like a game really, like truth or dare, they'd dared her to do it. Even if they didn't quite realise it. So now she'd do the dare and win she thought as she slammed out of her apartment, she had some shopping to do. 

The vase proved to be a long way from unbreakable, a hammer made short work it. Samantha packaged the shards of glass up and sent them back to the factory, she included a note. 'Oops' it read. after all she reasoned. What was the point of beating someone if they never found out. She had to leave a note or a calling card, a way of gloating. After all, she'd won.


	2. Chapter 2

Scam chapter 2 

For once, it was actually good weather in gotham, blue sky, sunshine the works. As such, the good citezens of gotham and some of the less good, were out enjoying the rare sunshine.

Samantha was wandering idly in the park, she liked sunshine, it was the one thing she missed from home. She spotted a group of her friends hanging around one of the picnic benches. She headed towards them. One of the boys, a blonde boy of average build named Toby, was shouting and gestulating loudly. she wondered what the fuss was about as she approached. As she neared his words became clearer.

" I am unbeatable," he crowed "the best arm wrestler in Gotham. I bet none of you can beat me" he bragged at the teenagers assembed.

For the most part they ignored him, the few who payed him any attention simply rolled their eyes and made no comment. They were used to Toby's bragging. He didn't notice Samantha's approach.

"You're on" she said cheerfully from behind him.

Toby whirled around surprised. "what?" he asked.

Samantha grinned cheerfuly, " I said you're on, I'll arm wrestle you."

There were smirks now, everyone knew how competitive Samantha was. Toby raised an eyebrow,

"Ok then" he sat at the table.

Samantha sat opposite him, "Right or left handed?" he asked.

"Right" she replied positioning her arm opposite his. He did the same and they locked hands.

Toby began to count down "3...2..."

"Now" yelled Samantha, slamming her palm against his. Toby's hand inched towards the table. He hadn't expected her to be quite so eager. He soon began to push back. Now locked in an apparent stalemate, both of them having a similar level of fitness. They remained that way for a few minutes. Then Toby's size advantage began to show, and Samantha's hand was pushed closer and closer towards the tabe surface. She was losing. She hated losing. She NEVER lost. Samantha knew she had to win, she aways had to win. She kicked Toby in the shin. Hard. The pain distracted him enough that she was able to sam his hand into the table.

She whooped loudy "I win" she gloated. "So much for unbeatable". She flicked her hair. "Peace out suckers." She marched of a grin spreading over her face, she loved to win.

Samantha wandered around the park some more, but she was bored, she got bored a lot. She liked to be doing things, wandering aimlessly or a night in wasn't really her style. She spotted a small coffee shop, and headed towards it. She could murder a latte.

"Large low fat latte please" she ordered from the Kid at the counter. She smied at him, he was kinda cute actually, chocolate brown eyes and brown hair swept out of his eyes. Make that very cute. She sat at a small table near the window and sipped her latte. the door opened and a slim girl with blonde hair walked in. Samantha grinned

"Hey Kate, over here" she called, waving at her. the girl, or Kate, smiled and walked over.

"Hey Sammie, how are things" she asked. Samantha smiled.

"Good, I got my diploma, and I've managed to convince my parents not to visit." Kate rolled her eyes and laughed,

"Why do you act like them visiting is the worst thing in the world? They seem nice to me."

Samantha grimaced, "That's because they're not your parents, they're so embaressing and they always go on and on about my clothes and how I need a haircut."

Kate nodded, she had a point. Samantha had a rather unique sense of style, a cross between goth, hippy and emo. Her hair was down past her waist and was streaked with colour. She liked to stand out, to her it was another competition, who could get the most attention. She was winning.

"So, you got any plans for tonight?" Kate asked,

"No, why, you're not setting me up on another blind date are you?" Samantha groaned,

"No, anyway why do you hate me setting you up, I just want you happy" Kate defended,

"I am happy, and I'm not looking for a serious relationship." she said exasperated, "So what is it then."

Kate rolled her eyes and explained. "Me and some of the girls are having a girls night out, do you want to come?"

Samantha grinned, she loved to party. "I'd love to, can you pick me up at 8?".

Kate nodded "That should be fine." She glanced at her watch and stood, "I have to go" she left the coffee shop.

Samantha sipped her latte in silence, it was a shame Kate had left, she liked her, she was one of the few people who didn't mind Samanthas competitiveness, but still. She smiled as she finished her latte. At least she had plans now.


	3. Chapter 3

Samantha loved shopping.

She liked to look good, if a little unusual. So she constantly expanded her wardrobe, going shopping most weekends. She bought a new outfit for almost every occasion, even if she couldn't always afford it.

So when Kate told her about her plans for a girls night out. Samantha took the oppurtunity to hit the mall. She browsed expertly, flicking through the clothes racks with practised ease. She knew what she was looking for, somthing bright, sexy and eye-catching. Now where to find it she wondered. Understated, subtle, colours were in fashion at the moment, not her style at all.

She wandered around the store, she had some outfits at home that she could recombine into a suitable outfit, it wasn't quite as good as a new outfit but it would do. She started out of the mall, a little dissapointed. She'd wanted a new outfit. Then she saw it, the perfect outfit. Electric blue shimmery fabric, with a cinched in waist and silver belt. It was one shouldered and went down midway between her knees and her waist. It was a dress that could not be ignored. She bought one. It was expensive, she was going to have to eat with friends for a few days to make up for this. But so worth it. She left the store with a smile on her face. 

Kate arrived at 8, to find Samantha running late.

Again.

She waited in the hall as Samantha hastily applied her makeup. Kate's outfit was decidedly less eyecatching than Samanthas. black leggings and a long grey rollneck jumper that hugged her figure. she looked good, but not as in-your-face as Samantha. Samantha slicked on her lipstick and rushed out of the apartment. She and Kate walked hurriedly towards Kates car, they didn't want to keep the girls waiting to long. "where are we going anyway" Samantha asked. "We're going to eat first, then we'll find a club and spend the rest of the evening there" Kate replied. Samantha nodded, no use partying on an empty stomache. 

Kate pulled up outside a chinese restauraunt. They got out and went in. Most of the other's were already there, Samantha knew most of them. She plonked herself down next to kate and grabbed a menu. Now what to order, Spring rolls, sweet and sour, noodles, fried rice... there were so many choices. She went with a prawn stir-fry. People ordered food arrived. Samantha wasn't paying much attention at this point. Focusing on her stir-fry. She ate quickly. Wanting the real fun of the evening to begin as soon as possible. she kept one ear open to the conversation. Ashley, a small mousey haired girl who Samantha knew vaugely from college. Was once again bemoaning the misfortunes of living in gotham.

"All these loonies running around in costumes, I mean it's just not SAFE anymore" she complained.

"At least it's interesting here" defended Samantha, she loved Gotham, "I mean, we get the most interesting news in the world. Besides what are the odds that we're actually going to be attacked by a supercriminal." she scoffed.

Which was precisly the moment that Killer Croc chose to burst into the restauraunt. 

Killer Croc roared loudly. Not that Samantha and her friends particularly noticed. They were to busy diving beneath the table hoping that croc wouldn't notice them. It worked. Croc seemed far more concerned with chomping on the waiter than on looking under tables for frightened diners. Of course it was only a matter of time until he started looking around for his next meal. Then under the table wouldn't seem like such a brilliant hiding place.

Then Batman showed up, the dark figure swooping in through the shattered remains of the door. The fight was short and brutal. Croc got in some decent punches. But in the end Batman's experiance and weapons seemed to get the upper hand. Killer Croc Smashed out of the restauraunt and disappeared down a manhole, followed closely by the Batman. To late for the unfortunate waiter. He was scattered across the restaurant. There was a lot of blood. 

Samantha took several shuddering breaths. What were the odds of Croc attacking the restaraunt seconds after her saying how unlikely it was. Well that's what she got for tempting fate. She stood up shakily. Around her other diners did the same. 

"So" she she directed at Kate "shall we skip the meal and just hit the clubs." Kate simply shook her head in disbelief. 

"Might as well." 

The rest of the evening passed in a alcohol soaked haze of clubs bars and booze. Samantha woke up the next day with a groan. Christ her head hurt, how much had she drank last night. She looked down at her dress and groaned. Ruined. She vaugely remembered getting in a fight last night. For a dare. She'd won. She smiled. Even drunk she never lost. Her phone began to ring. She stumbled towards it and snatched up the reciever.

"Hello." she moaned 

"Yes hello Samantha this is Mr Thompson" 

She stood up a little straighter, her boss was calling, why?. 

"Yes sir" 

"I'm just calling to let you know your fired, " 

"What? Why?" She almost yelled into the reciever. 

"Ahem, you failed to show up to work this morning, that was your final chance Samantha. Please come by later to pick up your final paycheckand drop of your keys." 

"What. But..." 

"Goodbye Samantha" he hung up. 

For a moment she simply stood there slack-jawed. Then she hurtled the phone into the corner. He'd FIRED her! Maybe she wasn't the best employee in the world but still FIRED! That was just harsh. She seethed. It wasn't a great job, just receptionist at Gotham museum, but it was a job, and it was all she had. Fine she'd go and collect her last paycheck and return her key. But she was keeping the spare. Maybe she could give it to some random criminal to get back at them or somthing. Right now she neede a really big latte, and lots of aspirin. 

Samantha had few friends at work. Most of the people who worked there were stuffy old historian types, who didn't really relate to the brightly dressed young woman, who had little interest in history. She got on ok with some of the night guards. But that was about it. She grabbed the few things she had on her desk, not much, a calender a few notbooks and a photograph of her and some friends. Threw the keys at her ex-boss and stormed out. There was no-one she wanted to say goodbye to.


	4. Chapter 4

Scam Chapter Four

Unemployment did not sit well with Samantha. She liked to spend. To have a good time without having to worry unduly about her finances. Now, even mcdonalds was out of her budget. She looked for another job. She fancied somthing in media, TV or newspapers. she was qualified, and it would certainly be interesting thanks to Gothams own special brand of criminals, of course these special criminals made reporting a lot more dangerous. So most news stations and papers wanted someone with experiance in dangerouse situations, people who they knew could handle what would likely become a warzone. Not a kid fresh out of uni. But eventually she found a job. It wasn't quite what she'd wanted. Serving coffee in the little coffee house near the park. But it was better than nothing, at least she got free lattes.

Working in the coffee shop was boring. There weren't many regulars. So she didn't know anyone well enough to start a conversation. Not that that stopped her, but she usually just got weird looks for her trouble. She wasn't exactly thrilled with the job. But the hours were pretty good, and the pay wasn't bad.

It was quiet in the coffee shop. Just after the lunchtime rush. Samantha knew she had a few hours of calm before the lunchtime rush, she pulled a book out of her bag and settled down, may as well kill time. Samatha wasn't a big reader, but if she didn't have anything else to do she wasn't adverse to reading. She liked romance, and had a small collection of paperback novels. Mostly bought for times like this, when her options were limited to reading or staring at the wall. She was just getting into the story when the door chimed and a customer stepped in, she put her book away and stood behind the till as the customer approached. It was a skinny man with ginger hair, wearing a green shirt and black trousers.

She smiled at him "hi, what can I get you?" She asked cheerfully. He smiled back though it was a little condescending

"Whats black and has no milk or sugar?" he asked,

Samantha raised an eyebrow. Weirdo. "I'll take it you want a black coffee with no sugar then" she asked calmly.

His smile widened, "Yes, and I don't suppose you have a copy of the Gotham times anywhere, crossword you know."

She nodded, "There should be a few over there," she indicated a low table surrounded with armchairs, there were a few newspapers on the table. "I'll bring your coffee as soon as it's ready. Do you need a pen." she enquired.

He shook his head, "No thankyou, I have one." he produced a green fountain pen with a question mark on it. He walked over to the table, sat down and picked up a paper. He then began filling in the small squares. Pausing occasionally in thought. Samantha took him his coffee. he nodded absent mindedly, focused on his crossword. He'd filled up half the squares already.

He sat there for about half an hour. He didn't order anything else. So Samantha returned to her book. She didn't look up until she heard the door chime again as he left. She wondered over to the small table where he'd been sitting. Curious to see if he'd finished his crossword. He had. All the answers filled in with neat green writing. There were a few question marks doodled around the margin. Then it hit her. The riddle when he'd ordered a coffee. The green pen with the question mark. The doodles. The crossword.

She'd just served coffee to the Riddler.

A.N. Chapter 4 has arrived, AND THE RIDDLER HAS CAMEOD! Thanks for any reviews and faves plus one massive shout out to RomonaFlowersTwinSister for her advice about this fic :D


	5. Chapter 5

Scam Chapter Five

Samantha took several deep calming breaths. Ok so she'd served coffee to the Riddler. Big deal, he'd gone now, she had no reason to panic. Of course she had reason to panic! She'd just served coffee to one of the rouges gallery. To a costumed criminal. To someone certifiably insane.

It could be worse. She reassured herself. It could have been the Joker, or the Scarecrow. At least the Riddler wasn't homicidal. Besides, she had no reason to think she'd ever see him again. He'd had his coffee and left. It wasn't like she'd offended him. Hell, she'd barely even SPOKEN to him. Despite those small reassurances. Samantha closed the coffee shop early. She had the only shift that day. And no matter how miniscule the chances of a repeat. She didn't want any more supervillains in the mood for coffee walking in.

Back in the relative safety of her apartment Samatha managed to calm down somewhat. She laughed to herself. To think she'd served coffee to one of Gotham's most infamous criminals, and she hadn't even realised it. She turned her attention to the TV. A busty blonde newsreader was announcing another breakout from Arkham. A Scarecrow fanboy named Phobia had escaped the asylum. Gassing a few guards in the process. Samantha sighed and rolled her eyes. Considering the frequency with which criminals escaped the asylumn she honestly wouldn't be surprised if it turned out all the inmates had their own key. The newsreader continued onto the next story. Samantha pulled a beer out of the fridge and popped the tab. She took a sip, and almost choked. Her boss. Well her ex-boss was on the news. He was singing the praises of the new museum security system. Supposedly to protect some rare ming vase the museum had on loan. She glared at her bosses oily grin. Slimy creep. She hoped Catwoman or someone stole his precious vase. It was unlikely though. Catwoman tended to steal things related to cats, or jewels. Ming vases weren't her M.O., no matter how valuble they were. She sighed. The vase would probably go on display completely according to plan. "I guarentee that not only will no-one steal this vase. But that our new security system will prevent any break in's. No-one will ever again steal from this museum."He finished, his grin never faltering. Samantha dropped her beer. Was he trying to get someone to break in. This was a direct challenge, a dare. She doubted anyone else would see it that way but he was practically begging to have it stolen. Maybe she should take it. No she thought, she was no thief. It was just an errant thought. An idea. Nothing serious.

Samantha switched the TV off and started cleaning up the spilt beer. She scrubbed at the tiled floor a bit harder than was strictly necessary. Still angry about the news story. She hated to turn down a dare. After the liquid was cleared away she left her apartment. She needed to occupy herself and she couldn't do that inside. She headed for the park. Maybe a run would clear her head.

Samantha ran round and round the park. Until she was covered in sweat and her muscles screamed in protest. She liked to run. She believed in keeping herself fit. Normally a good run could make her feel better. But today it just wasn't working. Her bosses statement had seriously gotten under her skin. Samantha headed home. She needed a shower and a good nights sleep. Maybe she'd feel better tomorrow.

Failing that a big bar of chocolate couldn't hurt.

Several hours later Samantha sat cross legged on the rug in front of her TV. Freshly showered and wearing her pyjamas. She had a large bowl of microwave popcorn, and a large bar of galaxy's chocolate. She reached for her beer. Only to discover it empty. She got up and padded over to the fridge for another. One eye on the TV. Where the movie You Don't Mess With The Zohan played on. Samantha returned with her beer. But Adam Sandlers escapades as an Israli commando turned hairdresser failed even to raise a smile. She glanced at her watch. It was late. She reached for her remote and flicked off the television. She stood and walked over to her bed. She flopped down onto it and stared at the ceiling. It really was amazing how much one news announcement could ruin someones day. She rolled over and closed her eyes. Tomorrow she'd go shopping. Maybe that would make her feel better.

The next day Samantha called Kate. "Hey, Kate. I'm going shopping. Wanna Come?"

Kate sighed, and Samantha could practically see her rolling her eyes at the other end of the phone.

"Didn't you buy an expensive dress not two days ago?."

Samantha laughed. "Yeah but it got wrecked. I had a bad day yesterday and I need a good spending spree."

Kate chuckled. "You'll go whether I come or not won't you."

"Yep." Samantha said brightly.

"Ok then I'll meet you in half an hour. Food court at the mall."

"See you there." Samantha hung up.

At the mall Samantha and Kate browsed with accustomed ease. Rareley speaking except to comment on the odd item of clothing. So far they'd bought nothing. Suddenly Samantha had an idea. That long sleeved top over there. It was a bit to conservative and plain for her tastes but it was a nice colour. Maybe with a few adjustments. And that tight red top. If she combined the two. Those little black gloves would look good. oh and those shoes. The shoes in question were bright red converse all stars. Very cute. Kate eyed her curiously as she raced around the store. snatching a pair of three-quarter-legnth turquoise combat trousers as she went. She paid for them in cash before hurrying over to Kate clutching her purchases. Kate raised an eyebrow.

"Ok the pants I can see you wearing but I'd have thought the tops a bit plain for your tastes."

Samantha grinned. "I just had an idea of how I can make them a little more to my tastes. I'll show you when I've done it."

Kate shrugged, "Ok."

The shopping trip continued uneventfully. Samantha bought nothing else. And Kate was loathe to part with any of her limited budget. Later that night Samantha began work on her customised outfit. She couldn't wait to show Kate the next day.

Kate arrived at Samantha's apartment the next day. And was shocked into silence by Samantha's custom outfit. She'd sewn the two tops together. The red one undeneath, and had slashed the dark blue top to reveal the red below. She'd chopped of the bottom of the top, making it a halter. Coupled with the low slung turquoise combats she was showing a great deal of midriff. Combined with the little black gloves it reminded Kate as nothing so much as a costume for an aspiring super-criminal without a mask. She said as much. Samantha seemed to sag with disapointment.

"Seriously? I worked really hard on this."

Kate nodded sagely. "'Fraid so. It's just to bright and in your face to look like normal clothes. More like a costume than an outfit. "

Samantha sighed. "I guess your right. I'll get changed then we can go get coffee."

Kate nodded. "Alright then."

Samantha got changed and they went out to the coffee place where she worked. Kate had a black coffee whilst Samantha had her customary latte. Then Toby walked in. He glared at her, obviously still sore about Samantha's victory in the park. She smiled in return.

"Hi Toby, do you want somthing? I work here so I can get it for free."

Toby's scowl deepened, "Figures. Only losers work in places like this." He glanced disdainfully around the coffee house. Unaware of Samantha's hand tightening around her latte.

"I am not a loser." She whispered harshley.

Toby's smile widened, he'd gotten to her. "Of course you are Sammie dear. That's why you work in a coffee shop and make such a big deal out of an arm-wrestling contest. Because you FAIL at everything else." Suddenly Samantha was on top of him.

"I AM NOT A LOSER! I AM A WINNER! I NEVER LOSE!." she shrieked. Pounding into his face with her fist.  
"SAMMIE!" Kate yelled. Yanking her friend off the boy. "Leave him he's not worth it." Samantha stood up and brushed her hair out of her eyes.

"Your right Kate, sorry." She apologised. Looking at Kate not Toby. As far as she was concerned Toby deserved what he'd got. "Let's just go."

The two women left the coffee shop. Unaware of the thin ginger man who followed them out the door.

Kate and Samantha turned into an alley. Still a little shaken by Samantha's episode in the cafe. Suddenly they were breathing in gas. And they were screaming. Then a gloved ahnd covered her mouth and Samantha knew no more

A/N OH NOES D8 Samantha and Kate have been kidnapped by someone ginger and with fear gas. A llama goes to whoever guesses the identity of this abductor first, (clue, it's not the scarecrow and he was mentioned earlier in the chapter)

Please comment fave critique ect.

Samantha Crammin/Scam Kate and Toby belong to me

mystery abductor belongs to a friend of mine


	6. Chapter 6

Scam Chapter 6

Samantha came to on the floor of a small room. The room was bare. She was alone. Where was Kate? She looked around frantically. As if she might have missed the other woman in her quick scan of the room. She hadn't. Kate wasn't there.

Hours passed. She saw and heard nothing. She didn't know where she was or who had taken her. Or what had happened to Kate. Then she heard footsteps outside the door. She stood as the brass door knob began to turn. A tall skinny man walked into the door and studied her intently. Like she was an exibit at a zoo. She glared at him and he smirked. He was ginger. And had unusually long thin fingers. Pianist fingers. He wasn't the Scarecrow. She'd seen that particular rouges face on the TV or in the papers enough that she could be sure this wasn't him. She couldn't help but feel that she'd seen him before. Then it clicked. "Phobia" she whispered. The Scarecrow fanboy who'd escaped Arkham a few days ago. She'd seen him on the news. His smirk widened. Clearly he was pleased she recognised him. She supressed a shiver. If he was a fan of the scarecrow it wouldn't be hard to figure out what he planned to do to her.

"So you recognise me then. Are you scared?." He smirked.

Samantha glared."No." she snapped. She would not let him win.

His smile shrank slightly. "Oh, and exactly what are you afraid of Miss..." he paused. Smirking. "I'm afraid I didn't catch your name."

Samantha glared. He looked at her expectantly. Clearly he wanted an answer.

"My name is Samantha. Crammin. And I'm not afaid of you."

"Well Samantha, we'll soon find out what you're afraid of." He turned to leave. But she called after him. She didn't want to talk to him, but she had to know.

"Where's Kate?

He turned to her for a moment. "She's in this facility. You'll see her when I require test subjects" And with that he left. Samantha sank to the floor and put her head in her hands. She was in the hands of a madman waiting to be experimented on. She should have just had coffee at home.

She sat there for a few more hours then Phobia appeared again. This time he lead her from the room. Into what looked like some kind of lab. There were beakers of chemicals and a bunsen burner. And far more brightly coloured testubes than she thought were strictly necerssary. he lead her into a small cell. One of the walls was made of glass and she realised it was so he could watch whatever unfortunate souls imprisoned there. Opposite her she could see Kate. Her friend looked much the worse for wear. She looked dirty and dishevelled. Samantha realised with a start that she probably didn't look much better.  
Phobia was tinkering around with some chemicals. She realised with a start that it was probably fear toxin. He turned to Kates cell.

"Now let's see what you're afraid of." he murmered. And with that. He tossed a small glass ball into the young womans cell. Greenish gas began to fill the cell. And Kate fell to the ground screaming.

Kate frantically searched her cell with her eyes. suddenly terrified. Then out of the corner of her eye she saw movement. She turned towards it. Spiders! Huge spiders as big as cats. Oh God they were coming towards her. THEY WERE ALL OVER HER. THEY WERE CRAWLING ALL OVER HER AND THEY HURT. Kate screamed over and over again. Clawing at her skin hard enough to draw blood. Hurtling herself against the walls and door. Desperatly trying to crush the spiders that covered her skin. And she screamed like she would never stop.

Samantha watched her friend scream. Helpless, her face an expression of terror and horror as her friend hurtled about her cell. Phobia watched the screaming girl intently, making notes in a small notebook he always carried. Arachnophobia, fascinating. He turned to the other girl, what was her name? Ah yes Samantha Crammin. The petite girl looked terrified, excellent.

He approached her. Another fear gas capsual in hand. Samanthas eyes widened in fear and she scooted into the far corner of her cell. Phobia tossed the poison in almost casually. He stepped back to watch his toxin take effect.

Samantha huddled in the corner. Her breathing ragged as the fear gas began to take effect. Suddenly her cell seemed full of whispers. Loser. Failure... She put her hands over her ears and began rocking genty. Tears streamed down her cheeks. "I'm not I'm not" she mumbled Oh God she'd failed. SHE'D FAILED! "NO!" she shrieked suddenly. Then she seemed to collapse inwards. "I failed" she sobbed "I failed".

Phobia watched the girl sob and repeat the same two words over and over again. Interesting. It would appear she suffered from kakorraphiaphobia. Fear of failure. And considering her earlier screams he wouldn't be surprised to learn she had katagelophobia. Fear of ridicule. No doubt the two were linked. He watched the two women scream for a little longer. Then he went to prepare more fear toxin. He had more tests planned for these two.

Time passed. For Samantha the days began to blur together. She and Kate where gassed over and over again. Kate died. Her body just couldn't take the stress. And the internal bleeding from throwing herself around the cell didn't help. Somewhere along the line somthing in Samantha broke. She stopped caring whether or not Phobia came. It was all the same. She'd failed.

Kate was dead and she'd failed.

She'd failed, she was a loser.

And Samantha Crammin curled up in her cell and wept.

A/N oh dear Samantha seems to be in an unfortunate position. Poor Kate, what did she do to anyone. Sorry if anyone liked her but i needed to ditch the sensible friend. Don't worry Samantha should get away from the evil Phobia soon. Yes he's the vile abductor. No-one get's a llama because no-one guessed. Sheesh. (though I admit you only had about 10 minutes to do so :D)

Samantha Crammin/Scam belongs to me.

Phobia belongs to Tamsin, find her on dA, she goes by TaMenthail


	7. Chapter 7

Scam Chapter Seven

Phobia had been watching his latest guinea pig with interest. Her reaction to his toxin was, unusual to say the least. She barely seemed to react to his precense untill fear gassed. Which simply renewed her screams. She was clearly suffering from extreme trauma and would probably never recover. It would be interesting to see her attempt to survive in the real world. Perhaps he should release her. Ensuring that she had no idea where she'd been held. He doubted she'd be able to tell the police much they didn't know already. Yes he'd release her. He'd never seen such a severe reaction to his fear toxin before. He wanted to see her outside of her cell. What would set her off again. What would the long term effects of his toxin be. Phobia smiled, he'd have to wait and see.

Phobia dropped the unconsious girl off at Gotham central hospital. No doubt she'd be bombarded with police and doctors before being released back into the wild. Like an animal. He smiled as he disappeared into the night. He'd be watching.

Samantha woke up in a hospital bed. She sat up sharply. Panicked. The last time she'd woken up in a strange place had not boded well for her. Then she realised where she was and she relaxed. She was safe. There was no fear gas, and no Phobia. She was safe. Then she gratefullly slipped into unconsiousness.

As Phobia had predicted, Samantha was bombarded by police and doctors. She told the police the same thing over and over. "I don't know who grabbed me. I don't remember." This was a lie. She remembered the skinny ginger man who called himself Phobia. She remembered watching Kate die. That had been the hardest part to fake. To pretend that she didn't know what had happened to Kate. To pretend that the fear gas hadn't changed her. Somthing in Samantha had broken during her capture. Somthing had died. The hospital released her after a week as far as they could tell she was fine. Fully recovered. She returned to her life, work gave her two weeks off. Kate's funeral came and went, Samantha just sat through it. Numb. What did it matter, she'd lost. Her parents didn't visit. Her capture had been routine enough that it hadn't made the news, and she managed to persuade the hospital that it wasn't necerssary to call her famiy. Samantha went back to her apartment alone.

It was a week before Samantha got out of bed for anything other than food. She turned on the TV. It was her old boss from the museum. Still singing the praises of his new security system. Samantha glared at the screen. It was the only thing so far that had managed to break her out of the apathy that was all she'd felt for the past few days. It annoyed her. No that wasn't it. In the past it had annoyed her. Now it angered her. Was she the only one that could see the challenge here. The dare. Maybe that was what it was. A dare and she was taking it. She tried to remember why it was she'd not done it in the past. But she didn't remember. Or was it that she didn't care. She'd done the right thing and what had it got her. Nothing. What was the point of being good if there was no reward. Why bother. Why not be bad and have fun. Why not play this game. Samantha walked over to her closet with renewed determination for life. It was time to play.

Samantha still had the spare key to the museum, that was how she got in. The so called 'new' security system was simply an extension of the old. With the same password throughout. They hadn't even changed it since she'd left. Samantha smirked as she typed it in. 'H-I-S-T-O-R-Y' how obvious could you get. Samantha lifted up the priceless ming vase. It was heavy. She carried it towards the door. Then a patch of colour caught her eye. It was a pad of yellow post-it-notes on the desk. She had an idea. She carefully set the vase down and snatched up the pad. She had an idea. She quickly scribbled some writing onto the piece of paper. Then stuck it on the vase's display case, it read 'You've been scammed' and there was a smiley face drawn in the corner. Samantha left the museum. Then the high hit her. She'd done it. She'd answered the dare and it had been FUN! She wasn't a loser, in fact she'd beaten the fear gas. She'd survived and won. Kate hadn't, and that was that. She'd done the wrong thing and it felt so right. She eyed the vase. She didn't really want it. She'd proved her point. She dropped it on the pavement outside the museum. It shattered on contact. She tore another note of the pad and scribbled on it hastily,'oops'. She laughed and walked away. This was fun. She should do it again some time. Then again, why not. That outfit she'd made the day before she was kidnapped...Hadn't Kate said it looked like a costume. Why not have it as a costume. She'd always liked costumed villains. Now why not be one. So Samantha Crammin went home and tried on a new outfit. She bought a red domino mask to match. Now Gotham had a new costumed criminal.

And her name is Scam.

A.N. HOLY F**K IT'S FINISHED. Wow this was really short. Well I say finished, i actually put this up on dA ages ago. I'm not against continueing though if anyone wants to see some more of this fic. Though Scam will be appearing again as will my many other OC's. Thanks to all who reviewd alerted or faved. Invisible llamas for all :D


End file.
